liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Chuck Norris
Charles Norris aka Chuck Norris is an acting chimp, martial artist, Christian fundamentalist, and a conservative activist. No superhero In recent years, conservatives have led a widespread campaign of disinformation throughout the internet, as well as some movies television channels that touts Mr. Norris as superhuman. Liberals have theorized that Mr. Norris' sudden popularity is being used as a tool to further the conservative agenda, he is known to have supported Mike Huckabee for the 2008 presidential nominationhttp://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=EjYv2YW6azE, which probably means either he's a Deep Liberal or he's unintelligent intellectually brilliant like Huckabee. John McCain couldn't win against Obama and Huckabee wouldn't have stood any chance. Charles is suspected of being a puppet of the conservative machine but are even Conservatives so silly they couldn't see Huckabee didn't stand a chance? Perhaps they are. They have selected Chuck Norris to be their new golden boy for the following reasons: # He looks kind of like Jesus. (The real Jesus was a dark skinned Jewish Arab but Chuck looks the way white Southerners like to imagine Jesus.) # He is extremely charismatic. It may actually be impossible to disagree with him while he is giving a thumbs up. # He's from the South, that's similar to the Bible Belt and the Slave states. # Couldn't find anyone better On November 10, 2008, Norris drafted a letter to President-Elect Barack Obama in which he asked him to uphold the Constitution, among other things [2]. In the letter, Norris went on a typical Republican rant about how President Obama should learn from the mistakes of past Democratic presidents like Bill Clinton and Jimmy Carter. Norris really believes apparently the presidencies of Clinton and Carter were worse than that of George W. Bush. Charles Norris is a conservative, not a superhero, We know this because Bruce Lee Kicked his ass http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=TbIwQMBeC2c. Dire threat Chuck's gonna fuck your shit up for this article. See also *Batman External Links *A typical Neocon trying to brainwash people by claiming how tough Chuck Norris is. Repeat the word right often and people might overlook it’s wrong Huckabee says Chuck is the right man for the right, buy the right and the righteousness, right up there to the right. If not Chuck will round house you. Huckabee thinks Chuck made the right the way God wants it, right. If you think different he will beat you up, this is plenty good news for the right, this super hero guy is right, Huckabee says, do the right thing and be the right man, he needs the right man, everyone needs the right man. That’s righteousness right, he says the right words, at the right time, at the right place man this is right, you can’t get any more right, what wonderful rights we haves, God knew it was right, superman. Huckabee gives chuck the right halo, and you use the right media, and read the right book, do the right thing, they will tell you what’s right or wrong, right or left, right on or right off what’s up on the right not to go left but to the right, the right God, and the right and fear Bruce Lee. Is it right, morally good to be selfish the way Rich Republican Conservatives are? The right wing is wrong and the right way correct way is left. category:People category:Media Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Cdesign proponentsists Category:Douchebags Category:Conservatives Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:People who are not very clever Category:Creationists Category:People Who Suck Category:Idiots Category:Theocons Category:American People Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia